Purgatory 2
Purgatory 2 (also known as Purgatory II) is one of the largest temp bases built on 2b2t.org. Purgatory 2 construction started on June 1st, 2018, and was griefed on June 16th, 2018 History After the grief of Purgatory, the members of Builders Haven set up a temp base near the Z+ highway to build until the release of 1.13. Purgatory was slowly constructed over 16 days. Before the grief, Purgatory was larger than several main bases on 2b2t. It boasted checkers tournaments, spleef games, an upcoming olympics, map art, and the beginnings of its own resource pack. There was no plan to the base; instead, the base is an explosion of styles and ideas, a testament to the imaginative power of many builders in a short time frame. Downfall Purgatory and Purgatory 2, were managed by the project overseers Jonathan5454 and Beardler, as temp bases for the members of Builders Haven. Within the month of June, Beardler became infamous after griefing Bodecken and Block Game Mecca, alongside leaking Jared2013s ip and (accidentally) leaked several unfinished bases that were on the The Museum. To obtain revenge on Beardler, members at BGM (Block Game Mecca) (note: Xdolf was not part of Block Game Mecca) obtained coords to Purgatory 2 and griefed the base. The effects of the grief of Purgatory 2 was severe. After the grief, the 2b2t subreddit exploding with "BEARDLER BASE GRIEFED" posts, which slowly died down after 48 hours. In order to make up Beardlers absence, Jonathan5454 promoted Bloctagon, 1Charlie3, and Hawkedonfonix to project overseers. Beardler claims that he is ''quitting ''2b2t, however it has been noted that Beardler has been threatening the members of Builders Haven to re-invite him as "he has more authority over them". Purgatory 3 (meme base at 0 0) and Purgatory 4 was founded after the grief of Purgatory 2. 25 out of the 53 members of Builders Haven were kicked for inactivity around the grief of Purgatory 2. Purgatory 2 Map Wall Builds Here is a list of the builds in Purgatory 2. Main Town Outskirts ValleyOfWheat Memorial One of the first few builds started in Purgatory 2 was the ValleyOfWheat Memorial or the VOWm. I being the creator (xX_Regicide_Xx) and designer decided to go for the classic 2b2t VOW temple for symbolizing the valley. I decided on creati ng this for memories of the valley even though it has had a dark past. I wanted to save a part of history that I have saved countless times at the true sight or at least took part in helping. The inside of the temple was to be a ring with a garden around it with a weekly spleef game under the garden. Annual competitions would be held to remember the valley as we played our games under it. This is why the ValleyOfWheat Memorial was created. The Underground/Quarry A quarry started by 1Charlie3 which was added onto by Bloctagon, Magicex and Keat Bender's cliffside manor and villager farm A build far from the rest, once again unfinished Tesco's Castle An unfinished shell of what could have been a splendid castle, alone in the forest Purgatory Forest A large clearing through a charming deep-set forest walk from the main town. Clover's Cafe A homely Tudor-themed cafe offering goods from R2bEEaton's Fishing Shack (fresh caught fish) and Panda's Pie Factory (fresh baked pumpkin pie) Category:Bases Category:Places Category:Places Griefed Category:Bases Griefed Category:Griefed